Most safety management control systems generally use portable terminals that generate a risk signal. In a safety management control system, when a user, in the occurrence of a dangerous situation, presses a particular button of a portable terminal, a risk signal is generated, or when an impact occurs or the portable terminal is separated from the user, a risk signal is automatically generated and provided to a rescue organization to come to rescue. In the safety management system, location information is continuously generated such that rescue crew to recognize a movement path to come to rescue, and even when the user is out of a learned movement path, a risk signal is generated to allow rescue crew to automatically come to rescue in an emergency situation. Also, after the user reports a dangerous situation to the rescue organization, the user is allowed to recognize that rescue crew is coming to rescue so that the user may act calmly to cope with the dangerous situation.
Korean Patent Laid Open Publication No. 10-2009-0016922 (published on Feb. 18, 2009) discloses a method for predicting occurrence of danger of a danger management system. In this technique, the method for predicting occurrence of danger of a danger management system includes setting a movement limit section having a predetermined range in a movement path with respect to the current location according to designation of a destination from a user's mobile terminal and checking whether the user moves out of the movement limit section, designating a safety area regarding a movement path peripheral area of the user and checking whether the user moves out of the safety area, setting a movement-available path according to selection frequency of a movement path of each time slot of the same parent population based on users' gender and age and checking whether a user moves out of the movement-available path, setting a movement-available path according to frequency of a movement path of each destination of users and checking whether a user moves away from the movement-available path, generating para-danger alarm when a user moves out of at least any one among the movement limit section, the safety area, and the movement-available path, and releasing the para-danger alarm when safety of the user or a guardian is confirmed in a state in which the para-danger alarm is given and generating danger alarm when safety is not confirmed, whereby a limit of a movement path regarding a predicted path of a user is set, while tracking a user's location, a risk of a corresponding area and a safety area are set, and whether a user moves out of a path is sensed by compositely comparing and evaluating a selection frequency weight of a movement path of the same parent population and users' movement path learning section, thereby predicting whether occurrence of a danger.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1079735 (registered on Oct. 28, 2011) discloses an intelligent system for guiding a direction including a plurality of sensing device installed within a building, having discernible sensing IDs, and sensing smoke due to fire, a smoke movement direction, and a temperature to generate sensing information of each sensing ID; a control device indexing each sensing information and location information of each sensing ID corresponding thereto from a location information DB, indexing rescue path information of each sensing ID corresponding to a building drawing and movement distance information of each sensing ID, and performing a shortest distance calculation on the sensing information, the location information of each sensing ID, the rescue path information of each sensing ID, and movement distance information of each sensing ID according to preset risky factor data to generate exit sign guidance information; and a plurality of exit signs installed within the building, including discernible exit sign IDs, and driving a direction indication lamp to output a guidance light toward an exit corresponding to the exit sign guidance information, wherein the control device includes a location information DB storing and managing sensing information, position information of each sensing ID, rescue path information of each sensing ID according to the building drawing, movement distance information of each sensing ID, and exit sign guidance information, a second communication unit receiving sensing information from the sensing device through an information communication network, and transmitting exit sign guidance information to exit sign according to each exit sign ID; and a calculation unit receiving sensing information from the second communication unit, indexing location information of each sensing ID, rescue path information of each sensing ID according to the building drawing, and movement distance information of each sensing ID from the location information DB, and performing a shortest distance calculation according to the preset risky factor data to generate exit sign guidance information. According to the this technique, since the shortest distance guidance system for guiding shelter according to prediction of a flame direction in case of fire, shelter guidance to an exit positioned within the shortest distance from a dangerous area through the exit lamp, and an exit located within the shortest distance on the basis of the risky factor data including concentration data of carbon dioxide included in smoke of fire, wind direction data, wind velocity data, and temperature data through sensing of the sensing device is guided, whereby measures to save people can be strengthened and a firefighting operation can be shortened regardless of location of occupants in case of fire.
In the related art safety management control system, however, since the user is supposed to directly notify about a dangerous situation using a personal portable terminal in most cases only when the dangerous situation is encountered, there is a limitation in preventing a dangerous situation in advance, and even in the dangerous situation, it is difficult for the user to cope with it unless the user directly informs about that. In particular, in an area involving many risky factors such as risky industry (e.g., the steel industry, or the like), many accidents occur frequently over dangerous moving entities in workplaces (factories), causing huge disasters and loss. Nevertheless, there is no technique of predicting and preventing in advance accidents in workplaces (factories), making the working areas exposed to accident defenselessly.
In addition, in the related art safety management control system, locations are tracked through personal portable terminals in most cases, and thus, it is not possible to track precisely, for a long period of time, in indoor and outdoor areas, an object or a person that moves in a wide area without a limitation of time, places, and distances. To this end, an additional location tracking system and a separate communication infrastructure should be established, incurring a great amount of system establishment cost.